U-mblo
by Aing Swag
Summary: Itachi mendesah. Sorot matanya melembut, ia beringsut, memegang bahu Sasuke dan berkata penuh ketulusan. "Ini baru cowok U-mblo, tetap legowo walau dari lahir masih jomblo."


Disclaimer

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

U-mblo: Rina (RH04)

Warnigs: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC. Bahasa Tidak Baku, etc.

...

* * *

 **U-mblo**

* * *

.

.

Ada satu hal yang selalu membuat Itachi heran. Kenapa adik gantengnya tidak seperti remaja normal pada umumnya. Saat teman-temannya pergi keluar bersama sang pacar, Sasuke malah duduk melamun sendirian. Saat teman-temannya sibuk mencari hadiah untuk sang pacar, Sasuke malah sibuk senyam-senyum sendirian.

Iya sih, Sasuke juga sering pergi keluar, tapi bukan bersama perempuan melainkan dengan Naruto sahabat karib yang selalu menemaninya ke mana-mana. Pernah terdengar kabar jika Sasuke itu homo, bagian dari komunitas yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan.

Bayangkan saja bung ... Dia tampan, dia pintar, dia ningrat dan turunan keluarga terhormat, tapi kenapa masih jomblo? Apa mungkin dia benar-benar homo? Karena ke mana-mana selalu bersama Naruto?

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin, adik tampanku manusia normal!" batinnya sewot tak karuan.

Atensinya teralihkan saat pintu kamarnya diketuk, Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang adik sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. "Yo Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Merindukanku?" Itachi nyengir kuda, menggoda Sasuke adalah keahliannya.

"Tch... Kau ge'er sekali. Aku ingin berbicara padamu," katanya dengan wajah serius membuat Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Duduklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke mendekat, mendudukan dirinya di atas meja kerja. Sopan sekali anak ayam ini.

"Itachi..."

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke samping, sepertinya ia ragu untuk berbicara. "Kau ... Maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau aku belum punya pacar dan selalu ke mana-mana bersama Naruto?"

Itachi deg-degan, jangan sampai firasatnya benar. Mata hitamnya was-was memandangi Sasuke yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Tapi dia harus tenang.

"Lalu? Bukankah Naruto sahabatmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya, tapi sekarang dia sudah punya pacar. Berarti aku akan pergi sendirian jika Naruto bersama pacarnya,"

Dalam hati Itachi bersorak, nyaris saja ia melompat. Itu artinya Naruto normal dan firasatnya tidak benar.

"Kau tidak usah sedih Sasuke, masih banyak jomblo-jomblo terhormat yang berkeliaran di luar sana," cih, sok sekali pria keriputan ini. "Kau juga harus cari pacar Sasuke, jangan kalah dengan Naruto." lanjutnya sok bijak.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Tentu saja aku akan cari pacar. Aku sudah punya calon, tinggal tunggu moment yang pas dan dia akan jadi pacarku."

"Wooaahhh... Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia cantik? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Itachi bertanya dengan semangat empat lima, matanya berbinar senang.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia adik kelasku. Sangat cantik, dan kau tidak mengenalnya," katanya sombong sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kapan kau akan menembaknya? kau tidak boleh kecolongan."

Sasuke menundukan kepala, raut wajahnya seketika berubah murung. "Entahlah... Sepertinya sulit. Dia selalu diantar jemput oleh seorang pria, mungkin pacarnya? Aku memang menyukainya tapi jika dia bahagia bersama orang lain aku akan merelakannya."

Itachi mendesah. Sorot matanya melembut, ia beringsut, memegang bahu sang adik dan berkata penuh ketulusan. "Ini baru cowok U-mblo, tetap legowo walau dari lahir masih jomblo."

Taik guguk!

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dari bahunya kasar. "Sialan! Aku tidak sepasrah itu, aku akan menyuruh pria itu menjaganya, lima tahun kemudian aku akan datang padanya dan akan menikahinya."

Itachi nyengir. Adiknya keren. Cowok U-mblo memang beda.

"Lagi pula selogan cowok U-mblo lebih cocok untukmu, Itachi. Kau tidak sadar kalau dari lahir kau juga masih jomblo." Sasuke ngibrit keluar kamar Itachi sambil cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan meninggalkan Itachi yang berteriak nista tak terima.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Haruno Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil memainkan ponsel merah mudanya, ia menggerutu kesal pada sang kakak yang tak bisa menjemputnya hari ini dan itu mendadak sekali.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh, mendapati kakak kelas idolanya sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Reflek gadis itu terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget, ponsel di genggamannya sempat terlepas, beruntung Sasuke dengan tanggap menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh membentur lantai.

"S-Sasuke- _senpai_!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kenapa gadis merah muda itu suaranya merdu sekali, membuat jantung tak tenang saja.

"Hn, pulang sendirian?" Katanya sok keren padahal tubuhnya mulai panas dingin.

"Ya..." Sakura menjawab kikuk sembari menggigit bibir.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Kau tidak pulang dengan pacarmu? Bukankah dia selalu menjemputmu?" Tanyanya harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban gadis merah muda di depannya.

Sakura tersentak. "Eh? Maksud _senpai,_ Sasori- _nii_? Di bukan pacarku, dia kakakku."

"Oh..." sudut bibirnya terangkat, 'YES' batinnya bersorak kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok dan seterusnya kau harus pulang bersamaku, karena mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku, mengerti?" Ucapnya santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo di tempatnya.

Eh?

Ceritanya nembak, Sas? Baiklah... Toh Sasuke adalah senpai idolanya, mana mungkin ia menolak.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
